


Unsung Marigolds

by Angel_Bazethiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, M/M, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Warnings at Notes if there are any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of demigods, Arthur still bears too much responsibility and Merlin still keeps too many secrets.The sun of the sky,And blossoms of the dead, comeUnsung marigolds.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. an·am·ne·sis

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this huge ass Merlin block (like I can't consume or produce Merlin content sksksk). And what better way to cure it than by rereading an old fixation and consume that fandom's content until I get sick of it and find my way back to Merlin. This is my way of finding my way back. Enjoy! No prior knowledge of the Riordanverse is needed to read this. I think. I tried to make it so, at least. (Though I really recommend PJO and HOO. ~~TOA is dead to me.~~ )

The thing about being an amnesiac son of Jupiter who everyone expects to remember and lead the Greek demigods to the location of the Roman camp is that Arthur doesn’t get to relax often.

 _Tartarus_ , his Roman roots make it hard to even try. His mind might not remember much of Camp Jupiter but his body remembers its military training. Always tense, always on the lookout. It _needs_ to stay active.

So when he gets banished from Bunker 9 by Gwen and from the training grounds by Mordred, he doesn’t know what to do.

He throws his hands up because, _gods, he doesn’t know what to do._

\--

Grumbling, Arthur sets off to the woods. He twists the ring on his thumb and it grows into an Imperial Gold gladius. It’s the only thing he has left of his past. And while it is a cool weapon (when he twists it the other way it turns into a javelin!), it doesn’t give him any clues to where his home is.

 _Home_. He isn’t even sure whether that’s Camp Jupiter anymore. He doesn’t remember much but he does remember a few thoughts. He remembers a few feelings.

He remembers just how cold the camp could be. He’s a soldier _first_. A son of Jupiter, _their leader_ , next. It’s miles away before he’s _just Arthur_ and it can be suffocating at times.

Maybe the reason why he doesn’t remember is that he unconsciously doesn’t _want_ to.

It’s been half a year since he woke up on a bus, holding Gwen’s hand, and with no memories. It’s been that long since Gaius, an old satyr, whisked him off to Camp Half-Blood together with two children of Hephaestus.

He should remember more now, shouldn’t he?

He huffs and feels his anger rise. _This is all Juno’s fault_ , he thinks. He’s sure that she’s withholding his memories, but he can’t understand why. If the gods want to unite the two camps, wouldn’t it be better to give his memories _now_ so that they could already start the negotiations? The sooner they come to an agreement, the sooner they can plan on how to defeat Gaea.

At this rate, the camps wouldn’t have enough time and they would have to rush. Now _that_ would lead to war.

Growling, he strikes a nearby tree. He does it again and again until he hears a voice, “Hey, come on, that’s enough.”

Arthur pauses mid-swing and turns around. Before him is a pale-skinned boy in dark clothes and a leather jacket. He’s wearing a black neckerchief and around his waist is a chain holding a black-bladed falcata. His eyes are the color of the midnight sky and they are wide when the boy realized who he’s talking to.

An insistent, prodding pain starts at the back of Arthur’s head. He _knows_ those eyes. He _knows_ this boy.

He can’t help but blurt out, “Do I know you?”

“Er,” the boy shifts his weight from one foot to another, “I’m Merlin.” He holds out his hand.

“So I don’t know you?” _But he does._ He’s sure.

Merlin narrows his eyes when he doesn’t take his hand. “Yeah. I’d never be friends with such a brat.”

 _Wait. How dare–_ “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, well it looks like you’re throwing a tantrum over there. And I know you’re new and all, seeing as this is the _first_ _time_ I’ve met you, but you should know that some of the trees here are home to wood nymphs.”

“I…” Arthur looks at the tree he was slashing, “I knew that.”

“Then why were you destroying Morris’ home?”

“It wasn’t on purpose!” His raised voice prompts an eyebrow raise from the boy. This kid is starting to get on his nerves and Arthur’s headache isn’t helping. “I didn’t know that of all the trees here, _this one_ belongs to someone.”

“Well maybe, you shouldn’t take your frustrations out on _any_ trees.”

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath to calm himself _._ “Look. I’m sorry—“

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Arthur runs his hand through his hair. “Yeah. But listen—“

“Save it.” Merlin holds up his hand, his face is aloof and his voice cold. “I don’t care even if you’re the Prince of the Universe or whatever. You don’t have to explain anything to me and I don’t have to listen to you. Just don’t do it again.”

And with that, Merlin’s shadow starts to engulf him and then he’s gone. Arthur is left alone again in the middle of the woods with one thought: _What the fuck was that?_

\--

Later – after he asked some Demeter kids to heal Morris’ tree – he asks Mordred about the mysterious demigod.

“Oh, where did you hear that name? The other campers aren’t starting any nasty rumors again, are they?” Mordred counters his question with his own. “Whatever they said, it probably isn’t true. Just because Emrys is a son of Hades, it doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy. Not that Lord Hades is a bad guy either!”

 _Huh_. Another child of the big three? He feels a slight pang in his chest. A feeling that he should already know all this. His mouth tastes like ash and the name Merlin Emrys takes his breath away even though it should be impossible. He controls the winds, air shouldn’t be a lack for him.

He shakes his head and hits his chest with his fist. Mordred shoots him a worried look and asks him if he’s okay. “Yeah. Go on.”

Mordred side-eyes him but continues, “He’s actually very nice, you know.” Now his cheeks are starting to get a little pink and he refuses to meet Arthur’s eyes. “He only gets hostile when somebody is being mean. Like for instance, that time when some of my siblings were treating me poorly – being the first dark-haired child of Apollo in a while and all. They and the other campers used to regard me as a bad omen. And well… Merlin was the first to become my friend.”

Arthur notices a small smile and dreamy look on the boy. “Sounds like someone’s got a crush.”

Mordred sputters and punches Arthur’s shoulder. “Shut up. Why did you ask anyway? Was I right? Who’s starting the rumors now?”

“Um.” Arthur rubs the back of his neck. “Actually…“

And then he recounts the incident earlier. When he finished, Mordred purses his lips. “While Merlin’s right and you shouldn’t hack unsuspecting trees…”

“I was _frustrated_!”

“Not an excuse.” Mordred rolls his eyes. “But you’re also right. He was unnecessarily harsh and dismissive. He’s actually a great listener, you know. And to just leave like that? That was rude of him.”

“Right?” It’s nice to know that Arthur isn’t just overreacting. The whole exchange was weird, to say the least. It felt like Merlin was antsy to get away from Arthur, which doesn’t make any sense. It wasn’t like he killed the tree!

And it’s even weirder after. He wanted to find Merlin almost immediately. And he went out of his way to actually fix the tree. Well, he had been intending to anyway; Merlin had nothing to do with it.

And of course, that stupid hollow feeling. It feels like he’s forgetting something. Something important. And it’s within his reach and he’s grasping desperately but he’s still only coming up with more sense of dread and longing.

Why does his short encounter with the son of Hades elicit so much reaction from him?

“Maybe you just caught him in a bad mood?” Mordred suggests. Right. They’re still talking. “It’s been a while since he was back. Running errands for Hades and trying to find Gwaine… he must have been exhausted. I mean, _not an excuse_ but…”

“Yeah, I get it.” He lets out a frustrated sigh. Arthur badly wanted to meet another child of the big three. He thought it would be later when he finally meets Gwaine, son of Poseidon. But then he met Merlin and he left a really bad impression on the son of Hades. It was his chance to be friends with the only other person that might understand what it means to be a child of a kingly god and he blew it.

And then the headache is back. And gods, he _remembers_. He remembers feeling the same want for the same kind of camaraderie. He remembers seeking out the same child of the Underworld. He remembers–

_“Ambassador.” He called out to the boy in the same dark apparel. This time he had no neckerchief on and no sword at his side. A black toga was over his clothes, clasped together on his shoulder by a metal pin embossed with the symbol of Pluto. His face was kind with the warmest smile and starlit midnight eyes._

_“Praetor.” The boy greeted back, mirth in his voice. He never really cared about ranks or politics despite being a part of the senate. Arthur felt himself smile._

_It was the first time in a long while that Arthur can breathe again._

_“Welcome back, Merlin.”_

_“It’s good to be home, Arthur.”_

–and he’s back in the present. The back of his eyes feels like it’s burning. The headache is now a pounding hammer trying to break free from inside out.

Arthur collapses on his knees. He vaguely hears Mordred shouting for help as he claws his head, both trying to push the ache away and to pull in more memories. That can’t be all of it.

The more he tries to think about Merlin, the more agonizing it got. But Arthur doesn’t care. He pushes himself to remember. And pushes. And _pushes_.

Until his mind couldn’t take any more strain and everything becomes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courage-Magic-Strength as the Little Big Three has always been my dream so there's that. Here's the list of characters that aren't mentioned in this chap but may be featured later on and their [tentative] godly parent:  
> Morgana - Zeus (and Artemis' Lieutenant)  
> Leon - [Roman] Apollo  
> Lance - Mercury  
> Percival - Mars  
> Edwin - [Roman] Apollo  
> Nimueh - Hecate  
> Morgause - Athena (Artemis' Hunter)  
> Freya - Hades  
> Elena - Neptune  
> Mithian - Bellona  
> Vivian - Aphrodite


	2. phan·tasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some child endangerment and abuse.

Arthur dreams.

\--

He dreams of a domed building, a semicircle of tiered seats before him. Ten people in white togas sit on the front row. Rows of teenagers in Roman armor and a few purple-tinted ghosts – _lares,_ he remembers – stare back at him.

“The vote is unanimous,” a voice on his right says. Arthur breaks his gaze from the people in front of him to look at the owner of the voice. He finds a kind-looking girl with brown doe eyes and dark hair braided to her side. She wears full Imperial Gold armor under her purple toga.

She smiles and he returns it. Her name is at the tip of his tongue.

“Congratulations, Praetor Pendragon. I look forward to working with you in the future.”

\--

He dreams of a hill, temples to the gods on it. He sits on the roof of the temple of his father as he looks up the night sky.

“Hey.” Arthur startles and almost falls. He whips his head and sees Merlin come out of the shadows beside him.

“Please stop sneaking up to people at high places.”

Merlin smirks at him. “Nah. It’s fun. And besides, you can _fly_ , Superman.”

“It isn’t flying,” he points out. “I control—”

Merlin pushes him off the roof and he screams before he remembers to control the winds. He pushes himself back up to the roof where Merlin is clutching his sides, laughing.

“It looks like… like… flying t-to me.” The son of Pluto – _Hades_? – says in between his laughs.

To retaliate, Arthur ‘flies’ close to the boy and ruffles his hair. Arthur generates enough static electricity to make his hair completely puff out.

“Noooo…” Merlin shrieks.

“That’s what you get for being a clotpole!”

“Hey, that’s my word!”

\--

He dreams of snow. He sees his father – no, not his father. A man who he _thought_ to be his father, but now he knows is not. He remembers the man’s name. He remembers how this man drove away everyone that Arthur loves. His friends. Morgana, who was like a sister to him then and now he knows that _she actually is_.

He sees the man scowl and snarl at him, a bottle in his hand and sway in his gait. “You’re not even _my son_. And you killed my wife.”

“Father—” Arthur tries. His voice is higher and his line of sight is a lot lower. He strains his neck to keep looking at the man’s eyes. He pleads. He begs like an animal to a hunter.

“Don’t call me that!”

Uther pushes him and snow cushions his fall. He doesn’t know what happened, but he sees Uther’s bottle is broken and Arthur feels hot liquid trickle down his face. His forehead burns as he tries to scramble away.

He keeps his head low, almost touching the cold. He does, eventually.

Anything to stop the burning.

\--

He dreams of fur and a rough tongue wiping the crusted blood off of his face.

“Humans are such disgusting creatures.”

\--

He dreams of a giant wolf. Not just a giant ‘normal’ wolf either. _A goddess_.

Lupa says she trains all Roman demigods before she sends them to Camp Jupiter. She says he’s one of theirs and shall begin training soon.

He asks for his father and the wolf goddess growls. “That man wasn’t your father, child.”

“No! Please…” Arthur shakes his head. He feels shame when tears start to fall. “I have to find him. He’s all that I have left.”

He refuses to meet her eyes. He hiccups and rubs his face furiously. Arthur must have looked pathetic because instead of chastising him for crying, Lupa sighs.

“You have us now, young cub.” Arthur looks up, wide-eyed and hopeful. “And soon you’ll be with others like you.”

\--

He dreams he’s back at Temple Hill, but now he sits on the roof of Pluto’s temple. Merlin is there too. A younger Merlin and it feels like Arthur is younger too.

Together they watch the sunset. Just a small amount of fear grips his heart that it might be their last chance to do so. Tonight he leads his people to Mount Othrys to topple the throne of Kronos.

“Have you ever wondered what life is like if we weren’t demigods?” Arthur asks the boy beside him, who just replies with a noncommittal hum.

“Sometimes I dream of leaving camp.”

“Oh? Where would you go?”

The son of Jupiter shrugs. “I don’t know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was or my father. I’d go to school and get a degree. Then get a job that doesn’t involve any life-threatening situations.”

“Sounds boring.”

“Sounds _peaceful_.”

The sun has completely set and the first stars have come out when Arthur speaks again. “But of course, I have a responsibility to the camp.” He could never abandon his people so suddenly just as what his step-father did to him.

He stands up and takes Merlin with him. They glide down to the ground without warning, earning a ridiculous ‘eep’ from Merlin.

“Come on,” Arthur says. “We have to find Praetor Nemeth.”

“Um…” The uncertainty in the boy’s tone makes him worried. “Actually I’m not coming with you.”

“What? We’re _at war_. You can’t leave now!” An unbidden thought sears within the back of his mind. _Merlin wouldn’t abandon him too, would he?_

“My father has given me a mission. Well, no – it was _my_ idea, but yeah…”

“Really?” Arthur huffs in disbelief. “What could possibly be so important that it couldn’t wait until after the war?”

Merlin raises an eyebrow at that. “What do you _think_? Someone has to defend Olympus, dollophead. I asked my father for help and he agreed to raise the armies of Erebos… with the condition that I ride with him.”

Silence falls between them. Arthur doesn’t know what to say other than the simple: “Oh.”

Merlin gives him a sad smile. “You know that I’d be happy to fight beside you until the day I die, right?”

“Or until we achieve peace.” Because Arthur really rather not think about Merlin _dying_.

“Yeah, or that.” Merlin waves him off. “If it weren’t for my father’s request, I would be marching with you tonight. I only came because I wanted to be with you as much as I can, in case… you know?”

“No. We’ll…” Arthur tries his hardest to quell the panic that blooms in his chest. “We’ll survive this. We’ll see each other again.”

“Of course we will.”

\--

He dreams of endless nights and unanswered prayers. He asks his father if he’s enough. He asks if all he has done is enough. He asks if he's not, then how much more until he is?

 _Will_ he ever be enough?

\--

He dreams of lightning on his fingertips. Flashes of blinding light and booming thunder surround him. The smell of ozone is persistent and the air tastes like smoke.

Arthur grabs the titan Krios by his horns and they wrestle. Krios manages to punch him in the face and he zips through the throne room and into a marble column.

“Puny demigod,” the titan laughs. “You can never defeat me! You’re too weak.”

The son of Jupiter prays one last time. He invokes his father’s name and blessing. But even then, Jupiter is silent.

Still, help comes in a different form. Mithian - he _finally_ remembers her name - rushes to his side and offers her hand.

“Together,” she says.

As soon as he holds her hand, a newfound strength fills his body. He sees her SPQR tattoo glowing together with his. Bellona has blessed her daughter and Mithian shares her blessing.

Together they face the titan and _together they win_.

\--

He dreams of Merlin. Always hiding in the shadows. Always chasing the night away. Always answering his prayers.

“Of course, you’re enough. You always have been.”

\--

Arthur wakes. Or maybe, not quite.

It takes a moment before he remembers what happened. He cradles his head on his hands and he feels the start of a headache.

And those dreams… he’s not sure whether they’re his memories finally coming back or just normal dreams. His head is in a jumble and he doesn’t remember all of them.

_He hates this so much._

He looks up and he sees that he’s in the infirmary in the Big House. It’s empty save for a woman at the end of his bed. She has dark hair that curls around her timeless face. She wears white robes covered with intricate black words.

There is an ethereal glow around her which could mean that she’s a goddess.

“Titaness, actually,” she says. Did he say anything out loud? He hopes he didn’t unknowingly offend her.

“Oh no. Don’t worry. It’s just, I’ve seen the same expression over and over again. I’m quite good at reading people now. After all my years of interactions with gods and demigods alike; cataloguing their micro-expressions and tonal pitches. I never forget anything, you know. And with all my recordings, one gets to see the patterns.”

 _I never forget anything,_ she has said. Memories. He wracks his brain to remember the name of the Titaness of Memory.

She approaches his bedside table. On top of it is a pitcher of water and a glass. She pours him one and tells him to drink it.

“I have opened your mind to your locked memories. Not by much for memories are like ambrosia: if you fill your mind too much of it and all at once you’re at risk of going crazy or frying your mind.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Arthur says after he downed the glass of water. “I suppose I have Juno to thank, too?”

“Oh no, child. I have no affiliations with that horrid woman, no. It was a child of the Underworld that has asked for my help. Such a sweet child. Lucky for you, you have someone looking out for you.” She gives him a criticizing look. “You almost killed yourself for trying to bash the wall around your memories. Your case should be dealt with _delicately_.”

Arthur ducks his head, sheepish. One thing catches his attention though. _Merlin_ asked for the titaness’ help. There could be no other child of the Underworld. And he was right! He knew Merlin, more than that it seems. Like they were friends. Good friends.

“Now child, listen carefully. Don’t force your memories; let them come to you. It should be at least a month more before they fully come back. I erased all of the false memories Hera planted on you—”

Oh! “May I ask for a favor, my lady?” The titaness scowls, so Arthur quickly backtracks. “And please forgive me for interrupting you. There are two other people who Hera planted false memories. Can you maybe do the same to them?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “You dare to ask me for a favor when you don’t even remember my name?”

Right. _Fuck_.

She scoffs, “No matter. I hate the goddess that calls herself _queen_ anyway. And it’s easy. I’d do it. Granted, of course, your word that when the time comes that I will need your help, Arthur Pendragon, you will come to my aid.”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Fine. Now get some rest. Your mind and body need it.”

“Thank you again, my lady. And if Merlin comes your way again, maybe extend my thanks to him too.” He really is pushing it, isn't he?

“I’m not your messenger, boy, but sure.”

Arthur looks away when she starts to glow intensely. And then she is gone.

\--

He wakes again later feeling more focused and renewed with a new mission in mind. Find and talk to the elusive son of Hades who has a habit of using the shadows to run and hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to be vague as to how old they are because I haven't thought about it too much hehe. Just that they are teenagers. Also, because I cry thinking of just how young the characters in the books are. But I based Arthur's backstory on HOO's Jason Grace. Jason was abandoned at age 2/3. He stayed with Lupa for 1/2 years. And then served the Legion for 12 years. Do with that information as you will. ~~talk to me about how Jason and Arthur are alike ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~


	3. mel·lif·lu·ous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here are maps of [Camp Half-Blood](http://rickriordan.com/extra/a-map-of-camp/) and [Camp Jupiter](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/olympians/images/3/32/Camp-jupiter-map.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190101073729). For reference :D Also, I forgot to say that this is set in America bc the camps are there ~~and I'm too lazy to place them in Britain sksks~~. Yeah. Enjoy :D

True to the titaness’ words, Arthur’s memories come back in full after a month or so. Well… he’s not _sure_ if all of his memories are back. He can never be sure at this point. All he can do is trust the words of the titaness.

And trust that he has remembered enough.

\--

He remembers joining the Fifth Cohort, despite being a Son of Jupiter. A man of his lineage should be in the First Cohort, they said. He would be wasted in the Fifth, they said.

All his life, others have dictated what he should and shouldn’t do, _who he is and isn’t_.

But he remembers that day. He remembers that single act of defiance. And he remembers just how much he loved it.

He remembers Leon, another probatio around the time he arrived at camp. A son of Apollo who isn’t naturally skilled with a bow nor does he have any prophetic abilities. His lackings inevitably placed him in the Fifth Cohort with Arthur. Together, they became the best swordsmen the legion has. And by their sixth year, they were elected as the Fifth’s centurions.

He remembers the undetermined demigod, Percival. Even after a couple of years of service, no god still has claimed him as their child. Despite that, Arthur remembers Lance – son of Mercury and Second Cohort’s centurion – vouching for Percival and taking him under his wing.

He remembers that slimy son of Apollo, Edwin. The First Cohort’s centurion. Some think that his scarring was because of a fire he started himself. An arsonist isn’t supposed to be allowed in the legion, but Edwin is their best healer and the Camp Augur. He holds too much power in the senate to be dismissed.

He remembers Edwin’s co-centurion, Mithian, daughter of Bellona. She has the strength and courage of an army, but she's never unkind. He remembers insisting her election as praetor when the opportunity arises. She’d lead the camp well, he thought then. Arthur would rest easy.

Fuck all that did. He still got elected as her co-praetor sometime before the Second Titanomachy. Not that he hates Mithian, no – the contrary actually. But he really didn’t want to play right into Juno’s hands.

He remembers how much he _hated_ Juno. But he also remembers that denouncing the title as her champion would mean bad things for him and Camp Jupiter. He remembers how stuck he is: how badly he wanted to leave but at the same time wanted to stay and protect the family that found him.

 _Where would you go?_ The son of Hades once asked him.

Arthur sits just outside the Forge, overlooking Camp Half-Blood’s strawberry fields. He closes his eyes and breathes in the sweet scent hidden by the Forge’s heat and brimstone. He hears laughter overhead, a few campers riding pegasi. He hears the satyrs playing their pan-pipes deep within the fields.

 _Here_ , Arthur answers the Merlin in his memory. He doesn’t want to forget his Roman roots, but the Greek camp has the tranquility that is scarce in the everyday-life at Camp Jupiter. No ranks to sift through, no politics and no Edwin trying so damn hard to overthrow him or Mithian. Quests are only given as necessary and only to those who want them.

He hopes – oh gods, he does – that maybe he can rebuild Camp Jupiter. Not so much like Camp Half-Blood, but maybe he can build a home there too. He’s still praetor, isn’t he? They wouldn’t dismiss him for abandoning his post. He didn’t _want_ to, it wasn’t _his_ fault. _Fucking Juno._

Arthur shakes of the growing anger and sighs deeply. He thinks back to his friends at Camp Jupiter. Comrades? He isn’t sure, even then, if they _are_ his friends. He’s always had everyone at arm’s length. Do they think of him as more than their leader, a brother-in-arms? Do they _care_ about him? Are they looking as hard as the Greeks are looking for Gwaine?

He thinks about Merlin.

He _remembers_ Merlin. The Ambassador of Pluto. The boy refused to join the legion, but he sits in senate meetings as per his father’s request. Arthur was assigned to be his guide the first time Merlin found himself at camp.

He remembers how the boy would refuse handshakes the first time he meets someone. He remembers Merlin pushing him away, spitting venom, when he tried to touch him. Later he learns why the boy doesn’t like to be touched. _It feels wrong_ , Merlin said. _To be so close to someone’s soul._

He remembers to _always_ ask for permission to touch him if needs must. He remembers the first time Merlin allowed him to. He remembers the first time Merlin initiated contact himself.

He remembers Merlin insisting that _they’re friends_ and that Arthur doesn’t have to be perfect all the time. That even if he wasn’t in control, Merlin would still accept him.

 _We’re demigods_ , Merlin would remind him when things would go bad too quickly and too suddenly and he just– _Half of us are still human. Fucking Tartarus, even the gods make mistakes sometimes. Nobody’s perfect. Not one being._

Arthur stands up and walks away from the Forge. He rubs his face and looks up the sky. He doesn’t care where he’s going, just away. He just needs to move.

If he and Merlin are friends, then why did the son of Hades run away from him?

He kicks the dirt beneath him. Was it because Arthur didn’t immediately recognize him two months ago? That wasn’t his fault! And besides… he remembered him a month later. Then another month passes, and Merlin is still gone.

Or maybe it’s the other way around. Merlin doesn’t recognize _him_ anymore. After all that happened – Juno erasing his whole _identity_ and then trying to cram her ideal champion in place, living in the Greek camp for eight months now – he sure has changed.

So that’s it then? Years of friendship, gone.

He feels sparks fly near his ears and on his hands. He crosses his arms and sinks his head between his raised shoulders to try to ground the sparks into himself.

With a clenched jaw and forceful strides, he reaches the top of Half-Blood Hill. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees a familiar figure coming out of the shadow of Morgana’s Pine. He feels his arms drop to his sides and his shoulders and jaw relax.

He runs to the boy with arms outstretched and going in for a hug before he remembers himself.

“Right. Sorry…” Arthur puts his hands up and steps back since he’s too close, mindful to not touch the son of Hades. “I just wanted—”

He’s cut off by a mouthful of hair and arms around his waist. He keeps still, one part in shock, the other in fear that the son of Hades would disappear again if he moved. It’s only when Merlin tightens his hold when Arthur hugs back.

Merlin breaks away and turns. He keeps his eyes on the ground. “I can’t stay,” he whispers.

“But…” Arthur doesn’t know what to say. He wants to grab the boy by the shoulders and shake him because _what the fuck?_

“I’m sorry. I know I should have talked to you sooner, but the Underworld is in such a mess right now. Thanatos is missing and my father wants me to step up. I… I’m sorry.”

Arthur opens his mouth to say something. _Anything._ He closes it again when no words come to him. He lets out a dry laugh and shakes his head. He keeps his eyes on Merlin though, just in case.

“Can’t you at least stay for a few hours? Minutes, even!” He doesn’t like the desperation creeping in his voice, but _Merlin is here and he wants him to stay._

The son of Hades shakes his head. “The Doors of Death are open. And if we want to have a fighting chance against Gaia, someone has to close them. I have a solid lead as to where they are and I have to go soon.”

“Why come here then?” Arthur roars. Why not spare the son of Jupiter the heartache?

Merlin finally looks up. He still doesn’t meet Arthur’s eyes, but he stares right at him. He shifts his eyes ever so often as if trying to commit every nook of the son of Jupiter’s face to his memory. He replies in a small voice, “I wanted to see you. I may be gone for a little while and I… I-I wanted to see you before I go. _You_ weren’t supposed to see _me_.”

“I think you should know by now that I always see you.”

Merlin gives him a small smile. “Yeah… I suppose you do.”

The son of Jupiter rubs his left arm as he feels static raising its hairs. He snaps his fingers as an idea comes to him. “Let me come with you.”

“No, Arthur.” Merlin sighs, resigned. “You have to stay here. The prophecy—”

“Damn the prophecy!”

“You don’t mean that.” He gives Arthur a small smile again, patient and sad.

“Yeah? Well…” Arthur swallows the forming lump in his throat. “Who’s to say that _you_ aren’t part of the prophecy? Who’s to say that you shouldn’t stay too?”

“No one wants a child of Hades as their hero, Arthur.”

“ _Fuck that_.”

Merlin groans, frustrated. “I forgot how much of a clotpole you could be.” He brings the side of his folded hands to his lips and lets a small puff out his nose. “Just trust me, okay? Your place is _here_ and mine is… elsewhere. But that doesn’t mean we won’t see each other again.”

“Can you promise me that?”

The son of Hades narrows his eyes. Arthur remembers how much Merlin hates promises. He never did learn the reason why, just that it’s a very touchy subject.

But he _needs_ this.

“Fine. I promise on the River Styx that we will meet again, Arthur Pendragon.”

He hears a clap of thunder in a cloudless sky and Arthur smiles from ear to ear. “See you then.” He doesn’t want to say goodbye, because it sounds too much like it’s _for good_.

Merlin just looks at him for a moment before leaning in and kisses his cheek. “See you.”

Before Arthur could respond to that and that stupid smirk, the son of Hades melts into his shadow.

The son of Jupiter touches his burning skin. His heart beats wildly in his chest. He stays like that until the sun starts to set.

“…Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Hehehehe


End file.
